Jelly Gems
Jelly Gems is a 1996 American animated comedy film directed by TjsWorld2011 from a story by Ntpockets. produced by TjsWorld2011 Pictures and its third feature film, it was released by 20th Century Fox on April 5, 1996. The film features the voices of Jason Biggs, Patton Oswalt, Scott McAfee, and Tara Strong. Set peaceful the days of the Jellyville, the film centers around three main characters - CJ (Biggs), a intelligent jelly ruby cherry humanoid; Verdy (Oswalt), a moody jelly sapphire blueberry humanoid; and Bob Cooper (McAfee), a small curious jelly esmeralda kiwi humanoid - where comes across a jelly pink diamond strawberry darling Pearl Bantis and worked on to search it to quest. However, the film particularly follows Pingo, a jelly bluish violet grape dog voiced by Frank Welker who is especially find out for the place in the ground to bury his meatbone. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Jason Biggs as CJ, a jelly ruby cherry humanoid * Patton Oswalt as Verdy, a jelly sapphire blueberry humanoid * Scott McAfee as Bob Cooper, a jelly esmeralda kiwi humanoid * Tara Strong as Pearl Bantis, a jelly pink diamond strawberry humanoid More coming soon! Production Development Jelly Gems was originally pitched to 20th Century Fox in 1991 by producer Robert Alvarez. The film, originally envisioned as a stop motion animated movie wtih an action-oriented comedy-drama tone,... More coming soon! Release Coming soon! Video game A tie-in video game was developed by Naught Dog and published by Ubisoft for the PlayStation 1, and GameBoy. A platform game, it has the player controlling CJ, Verdy, Bob, and Pearl through 11 levels as they carry Pingo. The game holds an elementary ranking of 50.00% on GameRankings and 51/100 on Metacritic Sequel Since the release of Jelly Gems, several sequels have followed. Jelly Gems 2, the first sequel, was released on November 22, 2002, guest starring Amy Poehler as Pearl Bantis following the main characters to trying escape a very tall big water due to global coldness, as well as CJ's confused over weather or not his species is going exactly, meet new friends, Seta Nixel (voiced by Joan Cusack), Heddie (voiced by Danny Mann), PJ Bantis (voiced by Alexander Gould) Menda (voiced by Hayden Panettiere), Rookie (voiced by Jason Lee), Peeper (voiced by John Goodman), and Gelly (voiced by Snoop Dogg). A third installment, Jelly Gems 3 PJ second voiced by Asher Blinkoff was released in 2016, followed by fourth film and finale installment, Jelly Gems: The End Chapter, was released on March 13, 2020. With the release of The End Chapter, the Jelly Gems series became the first animated movie franchise to house four theatrical installments. The sequels experienced steadily declining critical reception but were box office successes nonetheless. Prequel A prequel feature film titled Pearl, featuring start with Pearl Bantis, was released on November 9, 2007. Written by Ntpockets, it is directed by TjsWorld2011 and Ntpockets, and produced by Robert Alvarez and Brad Lewis. The film, set in the 1970s, focuses on the gemstone flavors before they meet CJ, who they attompts for a right to comes henchmen of an evil scarlet cherry gem, Selene Redblood, voiced by Jane Lynch. a second prequel feature film titled Pearl: The Return of CJ, will be released on July 8, 2011. Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Animated films Category:Comedy films Category:1990s Category:1996 Category:20th Century Fox Animation films Category:Movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:Film series Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Traditionally-animated films Category:Academy Awards nominated films Category:1996 Started Category:1996 Ended Category:1996 Made